


~Short SBI Family au~

by Stupid_Ane



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Family, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, My First AO3 Post, Sleepy bois, Use of Real Names, sbi as family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27658448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stupid_Ane/pseuds/Stupid_Ane
Summary: ~Same day different POV~Toby wants to help~Tommy doesnt want it~Tecno wants to be left alone~Phil wants to bond~Wilbur wants to be sane~Niki just wants everyone to be happy
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit
Kudos: 45





	1. ~Toby

“Hey! What are you doing up there?” 

Toby shouted. 

“Don't you think wilbur would be upset when he learns you have been skipping school, I can't cover for you every time tommy”   
Toby climbed up the shaky ladder and sat facing out towards the lake

. “It's fine Toby, you don't need to protect me”

Tommy mumbled barely glancing up from his charcoal sketch.

” i know how to take care of myself. I'm not a baby” 

tommy snapped. 

“Whatever, I'm going back home. If you don't get home quick Phil won't save you dinner.” 

Toby sighed sliding down a round pillar down to the ground.

“Just don't fall again!” 

he shouted back as he walked towards the large wooden cabin hidden behind wood watch towers and thickly leaved trees. He slung his backpack over his shoulder and sprinted to the house.

”Will! I'm home.”

he hollard as he took his muddy green boots off and ran up the stairs, knocking into a tall pink haired man. 

“Haloo Toby.” 

the pink monotone voice spoke 

“where’s tommy? Dinners done” 

he ruffled Toby's hair. 

“He's being a baby and is drawing over at the lake tower, I told him he needed to come home if he wanted dinner. Didn't even bother showin’ up to school.” 

He sighed frustrated that Tommy had not left with him. 

“I'm going to save him something anyways. What’d niki make?” 

he asked now walking towards the kitchen.

”just some stew and bread, i think she's making pumpkin pie too” 

the pink haired man, Tecno, Shouted after him walking in the opposite direction towards a hall filled with decorated doors. Toby just sighed and scooped two bowls of stew and two slices of bread, putting one in the fridge and the other he took with him into his bedroom, 

it was a small yellow room with small bees painted on his walls. His bed was messy and filled with small plushies and dirty shirts. He took his backpack off his back and threw it onto his desk ‘ i'll do my homework tomorrow’ he told himself, throwing himself onto his bed and letting himself drift to sleep.


	2. ~Tommy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy doesnt need Tubbo. Hes his own person and can take care of himself, right?

He had woken up that morning and decided he wasn't going to school.

‘All the kids there just pick on him and Tubbo so there wasn't a point’

he grabbed his bag, a sketch book, a couple pencils and his charcoal kit.

“Phil!” he exclaimed as he walked down the hallway into the kitchen

“w-what are you doing awake so early.” 

Tommy asked, trying his hardest not to shake.

“Oh there are just some repairs i need to make so i decided to wake up early and get them all done before i go out. What are you doing up? School isn't for another hour.” 

shit, he was caught

“oh i was just going to go to school early, i have a big science project and i wanted to get it done before” 

Phil raised his eyebrow “Oh, why don't you go wake up Tubbo so you guys can walk together… just in case.” phil finally spoke.

That just upset Tommy further, why did everyone think he needed Tubbo?

“I'm not a child, I can walk to school without someone holding my hand, I can protect myself better than Tubbo so why do I need him!” 

he shouted at Phil only getting a disappointed sigh and a slight nod 

“ alright Tommy see you when you get home.”

“If i come home”

it was an empty threat and they both knew it. He stormed out the door only mumbling a small 

‘bye’ and ran down the gravel path to a wooden tower off the side overlooking the sparkling lake. He smiled at it then started slowly up the old creaky ladder. 

He and his brothers had built it a couple summers ago and took turns jumping off it into the lake. 

”that was before Niki brought Tubbo here.” 

he mumbled to himself. He loved Tubbo don't get me wrong but they were the same age so everyone assumed they should take care of each other. And Tommy didn't like getting help, especially not from Tubbo who spends his spare time making cookies with nIki or making the group flower crowns.

He would rather run away from his family and sit in the woods drawing and working on his art.

“I don't need anyone else.” 

He reminded himself. He watched as Tubbo, Wilbur, niki, and Techno all walked down the gravel path the opposite way of tommy. 

He sighed and fell asleep using his bag as a pillow.

When he woke up it was around lunch time. He could hear Niki and Phil working on the farm. 

“Probably should work on my art then.” 

he mumbled to himself. So he pulled out his sketchbook and charcoals sketching the rough outline of Niki’s face when Toby called out to him.

”Hey! What are you doing up there?” 

Tommy sighed 

“Don't you think Wilbur will be upset when he learns you have been skipping school, I can't cover for you everytime Tommy.”

Tubbo finished, climbing up the ladder to sit next to tommy

. “It's fine Tubbo, you don't need to protect me” 

Tommy mumbled still focused on his drawing.

” i know how to take care of myself. I'm not a baby” 

tommy snapped. He hated that Tubbo thought he needed protecting 

“Whatever, I'm going back home. If you don't get home quick Phil won't save you dinner.” 

Tubbo responded sliding down a round pillar down to the ground.

“Just don't fall again!” 

Tommy just groaned, he had fallen one time and Tubbo wouldn't let him live it down. But he was hungry and saw that Niki was harvesting wheat to make bread, so he jumped down from his tower and walked back to the house.

Everyone seemed to already be in their rooms so he just opened the fridge. 

“Of course he saved me something,”

Tommy sighed. Tubbo had saved him a plate, and of course he was thankful but he didn't need to be babied. He shut the fridge and walked into the bedroom not bothering to heat up the food. 

He just set it down on his desk and ate while watching some funny video he recommended. After he finished eating he just layed down on his bed thinking up stories until he eventually fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I decided that i was going to write a little more each chapter! Chapter 3 might not be done as quick because i had this one already written :D - Also I'm plugging my twitter @Stupid_Ane :D go follow me <3

**Author's Note:**

> i know these are short but this is my first time writing so i dont know if im any good. Im already working on Tommys but if you have any criticism please comment :D thanks for reading


End file.
